


You Are My Shadow

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Poly Because Naruto, Fluff, Headcanons out the ass, Hello Naruto fandom, I'm new, M/M, Naruto really loves him, Polyamory, Spoilers for Naruto Gaiden, so cute, this ship is so Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru discuss whether or not it's possible to love two people romantically at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm just REALLY gay.

It was a quiet day. It wasn't uncommon for the village to be this quiet after the last war, especially in a time of peace, but today was abnormally quiet.

  
Naruto sat at his desk, shuffling through papers and occasionally typing something on his laptop. Shikamaru was beginning to get bored. It was difficult when his mind wasn't being constantly challenged. That was why he had taken this job at such a young age. He had served under Kakashi and even Tsunade and now he was serving under Naruto, one of this best friends.   
  


"Naruto?" He asked when he had gotten to a real stopping point. He was worried at some point he would start slamming his head against a nearby wall in frustration. It was times like these when he liked to mess with the seventh hokage's head.   
  


"Hm?" The other man asked, standing up from his desk and stretching. Shikamaru smirked when he heard a few of Naruto's bones pop.   
  


"Do you think it's possible to love more than one person, romantically?" He asked. The question was a stupid one, but he genuinely wanted to know Naruto's answer, especially considering the man had somewhat of a romantic relationship with everyone in the entire village. But that was neither here nor there.   
  


"Hmmmm," Naruto said, moving across the room to lean against Shikamaru’s desk. He was trying to sound wise, Shikamaru supposed, but it didn't suit him. Not really.   
  


"At the same time or over the course of a lifetime?" Naruto asked, tapping his chin and trying to look pensive. Shikamaru shifted in his chair.

  
"Does it matter?" He asked, facing Naruto before putting his hands behind his head and leaning his chair back. Slow days were such a drag.

  
"I guess not," Naruto responds, "when I was younger, I thought I loved Sakura, you remember that? But then with Hinata everything was different. It was like I had never...cared about someone so much. And then we had our kids and..." He trailed off, wiping his nose and grinning.

  
Shikamaru smirked and nodded. Naruto and Hinata had been blissfully happy for as long as he could remember. She kept him in check, which was weird considering how quiet and timid she used to be. Now she was kind, but she could have a terrifying streak. Just like Hime. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought. 

  
"But do you love Sai?" Shikamaru asked, not willing to look him in the eyes.

 

Naruto coughed and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.    
"What do you mean?" He asked. Shikamaru glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

  
"You know what I meant Naruto it's not as if the two of you are discreet. You barely wait for me to leave the room."   
  


"I mean. Sai and I have been friends for awhile. Ino and Hinata are just as close..." Naruto trailed off. Shikamaru blushed slightly at the thought of Hinata and Ino in a similar position.

  
"But what I have with Sai and what I have with Hinata are very different," Naruto explained, "I'm not sure I'll ever love anyone as much as I love her and Hime and Bolt." He sighed happily and stared off in the distance.    
  


"Yeah," Shikamaru said, thinking of his own family and smiling softly.   
  


"I mean you know how I feel right, Shikamaru? With Temari and Shikadai?" Naruto turned his head to look down at him then.   
  


"Yeah," He said simply. He and Temari were almost disgustingly in love, had been since they were kids. He smiled at the thought of her. Much like Hinata and Naruto, she kept him in line. Not that he ever gave her much trouble. But she made him better. That was all he could have asked for in a partner.

 

"Why are you asking me that anyways?" Naruto asked after a silence had settled over them. Shikamaru jerked slightly, sitting up straighter and blushing down at his desk.   
  


"I don't know," he said, "I just. I was making conversation." Boredom always got him in trouble, it seemed.   
  


"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, "you dont...love someone other than Temari, do you?"   
  


Shikamaru turned his chair away from Naruto so he could lean forward against his wooden desk. The slight blush that had crept up on his cheeks intensified into an almost unbearable heat. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto who was almost giggling at this point.   
  


"Oh man," He said, "you do! Who is it, Shikamaru?"    
  


"For a man who is supposed to the wisest in the whole village you sure do like gossip, Naruto," Shikamaru said, almost a little too loud. He was trying to get the focus off him and back on Naruto.   
  


"Ah, you know I'm not that smart, Shikamaru. That's what I have you for." It was obvious Naruto wasn't inherently observant, but it wasn't that he wasn't smart. He was just oblivious and a bit hard headed.   
  


"Don't sell yourself so short, Naruto," Shikamaru said, turning towards him and leaning his chin on his hand, "You're not an idiot."   
  


It was Naruto's turn to blush, his eyes wide.   
  


"Shikamaru, I..." He said, blinking and looking away.

"Thanks," He said, running his hand through his hair. Shikamaru laughed, almost snorting before he stopped himself. 

  
"What's wrong with you, Naruto?" He asked, "It's not like you to be so embarrassed about a compliment." Naruto turned his gaze towards Shikamaru again and smiled softly. 

  
"It...just means a lot coming from you, Shikamaru," Naruto coughed to clear his throat, he sounded almost choked up.

  
"Naruto," He said, standing and clapping the other man on the shoulder, "It's not anything I haven't told you before. You know I think you're smart, albeit a little hard headed and oblivious someti-"    
  


Naruto kissed him.

 

Shikamaru pulled back immediately in surprise, gripping Naruto's shirt at his shoulders with both hands.    
  


"Naruto, what...?" He asked, face flushed. Naruto strained against his hold, moving his hand to grip at Shikamaru’s waist. Shikamaru held him at a distance still, searching the other man's face.   
  


"What are you doing?" He asked dumbly. It was obvious what Naruto was doing. He was kissing him. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Naruto to do this' after all. Just...not with him. Not ever with him.    
  


"Is...this not what you wanted?" Naruto asked' relaxing against Shikamaru’s hold. Shikamaru blushed and stared down at the floor.   
  


"I don't want anything from you," He whispered and Naruto deflated.   
  


"I...I'm sorry Shikamaru, I'm such an idiot I...I thought," Naruto looked sufficiently chastised.   
Shikamaru moved one of his hands from Naruto's shoulder and cupped the other man's cheek.   
  


"I didn't mean it like that," Shikamaru whispered, "I just...don't want you to feel like you have to give me anything. I'm fine with just being with you Naruto. Being your advisor, your friend I don't need anything else."   
  


Naruto sighed and pulled Shikamaru forward by his hips, pressing their two bodies together. He pressed his lips to Shikamaru’s again, tongue darting out to lick the other man's lower lip before pulling away just slightly.   
Shikamaru groaned at the loss.   
  


"I want this...I want to give this to you, Shikamaru, do you understand?"    
  


Shikamaru wasn't sure he understood anything right now. His brain felt like it was running at half power. The same way it felt when Temari kissed him like this. God. His chest ached.   
  


"Naruto," he said. It was the only thing he could say. The other man kissed him again, and it melted into it. His lips parting and their mouths moving together easily in an unhurried, lazy pace.    
  


Shikamaru’s heart pounded in his chest, his fingernails scratching at the other man's back and through the short hairs at the back of his neck.   
  


Naruto pressed him back into the desk and Shikamaru complied, sitting down on the wood and letting Naruto step between his spread legs.    
  


Naruto didn't push any further, only deepening the kiss and letting Shikamaru set the pace for how far he wanted this to go.    
  


"I'm not..." Shikamaru said after a moment, pulling away, "I'm sorry..." He sounded so needy and apologetic god.    
  


"I won't do anything you don't want, Shikamaru," He whispered. Shikamaru had never experienced Naruto being so gentle. With anyone else this sort of thing didn't happen. Hell, with Sai he'd have the man bent over his desk before Shikamaru could even grab his tea and try to escape through the nearby window.   
  


Shikamaru sighed and pressed his forehead to Naruto's brushing their noses together.   
  


"Is this what you meant?" Naruto asked after awhile of the two of them pressed against each other in silence.   
  


"What?" Shikamaru asked, breathless.   
  


"When you asked me if it was possible to love more than one person romantically," Naruto clarified, "is...this what you meant? Me?"

 

Shikamaru took in a sharp breath and made some sort of strangled choking noise.    
  


"It's okay," Naruto said softly, nuzzling his nose against Shikamaru’s cheek. Shikamaru was breathing in short gasping breaths now. His heart hammering so loudly he was sure Naruto could sense it.    
  


"It's okay Shikamaru," he said, pressing several soft, chaste kisses to the other man's mouth, jaw, and throat.    
Shikamaru didn't like it when someone had the upper hand. Naruto was a powerful man, he had let himself get too comfortable.    
  


He was almost shaking now, out of fear and embarrassment. This sort of thing was so like Naruto. Having this. It made sense to him, but this was beyond Shikamaru’s comfort zone. This had been a mistake, he wasn't...he didn't do this!   
  


He moved to pull away, but Naruto stopped him, gripping his face in both of his hands.   
  


"It's okay, Shikamaru," he said, his tone resolute.    
  


"I love you," Shikamaru blurted finally, his eyes stinging. He felt so out of place, out of touch with himself. This was so far outside of the norm for him it was intimidating.   
  


But the soft, slow smile that spreads on Naruto's lips is worth it.


End file.
